


Meringue et Sirène

by AlscoChan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Ballroom Dancing, F/F, Lesbian Character, M/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlscoChan/pseuds/AlscoChan
Summary: "L'ouverture du bal était toujours un moment clé, dans les mariages. Et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception. [...] Leur danse était le reflet de leur relation ; passionnée et intense." Ceci est un OS. Couple PansyHermione !
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 4





	Meringue et Sirène

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous conseil de le lire en écoutant la musique qui m'a inspiré cet OS : Beauty and the Beast (Minor Key Version) - Chase Holfelder, KHS Cover.

L'ouverture du bal était toujours un moment clé, dans les mariages. Et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception.

Les deux jeunes mariées se faisaient face. Leurs sublimes robes scintillant sous le faible éclairage. La pièce était comme nimbée d'une auréole blanche et argentée.

Elles se tenaient l'une en face de l'autre, leurs yeux rivés, brillants de passion et de joie.

Alors que les premières notes résonnaient dans la grande salle de bal, elles se firent brutalement dos, claquant un coup sec dans leurs mains. Leurs jupons volèrent à leur nouveau pivot. Leurs paumes droites, passées dans leur nuque, s'agrippèrent, puis elles posèrent chacune leur main gauche sur la hanche de l'autre. De cette manière, elles étaient hanche contre hanche, front contre front.

Elles tournoyaient doucement, yeux dans les yeux.

Alors, vivement, presque violemment, elles se lâchèrent, puis leurs bustes se pressèrent, leurs mains s'accrochèrent pour se tendre sur un côté, tandis que leurs secondes paumes s'enroulaient autour de la nuque de la seconde. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, leurs souffles s'emmêlaient, aussi sensuellement que le tissus de leurs robes. Leurs mouvements étaient langoureux, voluptueux.

Elles captivaient l'attention de l'assemblée, éparse le long des murs recouverts de miroirs et de dorures. Les lustres de cristal éteints reflétaient la lueur de l'astre lunaire rond et imposant.

Le pas des deux jeunes femmes était assuré, un certain défi y transparaissait même. Elles accéléraient et s'apaisaient par intermittences, toujours en accord, perpétuellement sur la même longueur d'onde. Elles lisaient l'esprit de l'autre sans aucun doute.

Elles valsaient charnellement, dans une danse lascive, on aurait dit qu'elles se faisait l'amour sur le parquet lustré de la salle, où claquaient leurs talons à chaque changement de rythme.

Leur danse était le reflet de leur relation ; passionnée et intense.

Elles ne valsaient pas sur une musique comme celles que l'on apprêtait généralement à ce style, non, c'était plus prononcé, plus vif, plus violent.

Et si rapidement que certains auraient juré que ça ne s'était pas produit, l'une des femmes fit tournoyer sa promise puis elles se collèrent à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, leurs bouches se pillaient, alors qu'elles déambulaient sans discontinuer, comme si leurs lèvres ne se dévoraient pas ardemment.

Puis elles se séparèrent comme si elles s'étaient brûlées, des flammes de désir au fond des yeux, elles se mirent côte à côte, puis leurs mains droites se joignirent, les paumes s'effleurant divinement, et de nouveau plongé dans le regard de l'autre, elles voltigèrent. Ces mêmes paumes migrèrent à la joue ne leur appartenant pas, et leurs nez se caressèrent. Alors que les notes touchaient à leur fin, elles étaient si pressées contre le corps de l'autre qu'on ne savait pas quoi était à qui. Leurs bras étaient entremêlés, leurs lèvres soudées. Elles s'immobilisèrent, leurs corps de glace mais leurs visages de feu, leur désir brûlant.

La salle fut silencieuse un instant, puis explosa en applaudissements. Alors seulement, les jeunes femmes semblèrent se rendre compte qu'elles n'avaient à aucun instant été seules.

Elles sourirent. L'une avec malice, la seconde avec timidité.

Une nouvelle musique débuta, et les invités commencèrent à se mouvoir dans la salle. Deux couples déambulèrent jusqu'à atteindre les jeunes mariées.

\- Me permettriez-vous d'emprunter cette sublime mariée ?

La jeune femme gloussa, le rouge au joue et acquiesça, et sa femme partit au bras de Blaise après un tendre baiser, et elle-même fut prise dans l'étreinte d'une Luna quémandeuse d'une valse.

\- Bon eh bien, on dirait que nous allons devoir danser ensemble.  
\- Ne rêve pas Potter. Je ne compte pas assouvir les fantasmes de ma femme et je compte encore moins attiser la jalousie de mon meilleur ami. Viens, on va boire un coup.

Ainsi, Harry suivit un Draco Malfoy vêtu tel un prince en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est vraiment toi qui a conçu leurs robes ou tu leur as fait croire et les as simplement achetées ?  
\- Ne m'insulte pas. Bien entendu que ce sont mes créations.

Harry se tourna vers les jeunes mariées aux bras d'un grand black et d'une fille à l'air nébuleuse.

Les robes étaient époustouflantes. L'une à l'inspiration sirène, toute en satin, voilage et broderies fines serties de quelques diamants. Elle moulait le corps pulpeux de la femme jusqu'à mi-cuisses, où elle s'évasait joliment. Dans le dos, au milieu des reins, on pouvait voir un nœud de satin, qui maintenait la longue et épaisse traîne brodée. Le « v » sur le dos mettait en valeur la courbe indécente de son dos et la perfection de sa peau. Les cheveux étaient lâchés et ondulés sur l'arrière, tandis qu'ils remontaient sur les côtés, de manière à dégager le visage fin à la peau opaline. Les lèvres fines étaient mise en valeur par la couleur framboise pareille à celle de sa femme qui les recouvraient. Ses yeux marrons déshabillaient sa femme, un peu plus loin, qui elle aussi ne la quittait pas du regard.

Cette dernière portait une robe toute aussi sublime, quoique plus chargée, bien que ce soit en finesse.  
En effet, la base de la robe était droite, légèrement moulante sur son buste, elle avait des manches en dentelle, qui dégageaient ses épaules et qui recouvrait l'intégralité de la robe. Sur les côtés et l'arrière de la robe, du tissu vaporeux et brodé sur le bas donnait à la robe un effet meringué délicieux. Les cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon bas, et laissait quelques mèches s'échapper.

Les deux femmes portaient le même collier, une chaîne si fine que l'on pourrait l'apparenter à un cheveu d'ange et qui retenait un discret diamant. Elles l'avaient choisit pour qu'il s'accorde à leurs alliances serties de ces mêmes pierres.

Les deux jeunes femmes dégageaient de la prestance, sublimes qu'elles étaient.

Elles se remirent à danser ensemble, et une aura d'amour et de passion sembla se dégager d'elles.

Les yeux débordant de désir, elles se murmurèrent, leurs lèvres s'effleurant :

\- Devant la magie et à jamais, je suis à toi, Pansy.  
\- Devant la magie et à jamais, je suis à toi, Hermione.

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'écrire du Yuri, donnez moi votre avis !


End file.
